Compendium of Dragonslaying
Leveling Guide Version 3.0 - Opa Mexi Style = Before Starting Out = *Make sure you have the SPELL FILE from the Facebook Page. *Make use of the #Guide command in game, it has many useful links and tips. *Keep any and all Guk Coins you find! They are VERY useful! *There is a TeamSpeak 3 Server that is free for anyone on KMRA to use! raidaddicts.typefrag.com:8150 to connect! One thing to keep in mind: *This server is soloable / boxable for the most part; Some higher end encounters (Tier 4 and 5) may require more players. *Every class has its pros and cons here, they are all useful in some regard. *If you plan to play by yourself, make sure you run Warrior / Cleric / Shaman / Ranger or something similar. = Vex Thal / Journey Begins = Make sure to do a few things once you create your character and hop in-game: *Talk to Guide Tootsie! She has some awesome information for you! *Merchant Nildar has tasks. They award small amounts of Plat and Guks *Every class starts with their Epic 1.0 and the Gate Neck, which ports you to Kerra So, after you grab your tasks, spells, and any other supplies you may need, head out to the courtyard. Mobs out here drop small bits of coin, and the occasional piece of armor. The first thing you'll notice on this server is the armor is above average compared to what you'd normally find! This gives you a great start! Around Level 10 or so, you should be able to handle killing the big Rock Guy in front of the Palace Steps. He drops the Palace Key, which grants you access to Vex Thal Tier 2. Vex Thal Tier 2 Hail the NPC standing in the middle of the room once you get inside the Palace. He gives you an Ancient Elite (Tier 1) Bracer, and going through his Dialogue will get you a quest! This quest tasks you with killing all 6 Wing Bosses, and then combining their items in the bag you are given! The Wing Bosses are located on either side of the Quest NPC. Each one drops a different page. Combining them will get you the Orb of the Soft, an item with a Right Click Heal Effect. Put the Orb in a top-level Inventory slot, and talk to the Quest NPC again to receive your Key to V3. After you're done grinding away here (around 25 - 30) head through the door to V3. Vex Thal Tier 3 This next area is where it gets interesting. Tier 3 is one big circle! There are tons of monsters, and each hallway leads to a boss area. In each boss area, you'll notice there is a clear door with a spiral staircase leading up - Keep this in mind for later. Kill each Wing Boss here, and hand their items they drop to the NPC you passed on your way into V3. He will then give you the key to V4. Vex Thal Tier 4 So, remember those staircases I mentioned in the last section? The V4 key allows you to go up them. Kill each boss at the top of each staircase, and once again hand the items in to the NPC you handed the last set of items into. He will give you the final key to V5. At this point you should be around Level 50 or so from killing Krakens and such, and may even have a decent amount of Plat and Guks. Keep in mind, Vex Thal 3 is one of the best places to make Plat for now. Vex Thal Tier 5 - The Final Countdown Tier 5 contains Construct of the Arena God. He drops Tier 0.5 (Mangoo Armor), and is fairly easy to kill for most players. He is a simple tank and spank fight. Before leaving Vex Thal I suggest grinding to around 55 for our next section. = Veeshan's Peak (55 - 60) = We're going to make a quick stop at Veeshan's Peak for a few levels! The first thing you'll notice here is that mobs start to hit a little bit harder, but thats alright, because we've got Potion Vendors in Kerra to cover that! Use some of your awesome hard earned plat and grab some! There are several bosses in VP, each one dropping Weapons! These will last you until your 80s, when you'll start replacing them with other items. Stay away from Phara Dar though, as she is part of the higher end IOG 1.0 quest. = Unrest (60 - 80+) = Unrest is a GREAT place to level. It has low-hitting mobs with low-levels of HP. It also contains Xectia, a Tier 1 mob with a quest for a nice Level 75 weapon. You may need some help killing it. = Akheva (80 - 100) = Not much to say here - Grind Akheva until 100, and keep any Mystical Rune of Learning you stumble across!